


Stardust

by BigBaby21



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 14:31:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4525656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigBaby21/pseuds/BigBaby21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>and maybe someday will be our always.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stardust

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfic, hope you like it :)

Stardust  
If you came to me with a face I have not seen, with a name I have never heard, I would still know you. Even if centuries separated us, I would still feel you. Somewhere between the sand and the stardust, through every collapse and creation, there is a pulse that echoes of you and I.  
When we leave this world, we give up all our possessions and our memories, Love is the only things we take with us. It is all we carry from one life to the next.  
-Lang Leav  
.  
.  
.

“ Hello?”

“ Do you know what time is it, Hummels?”

“ It’s 3 am.”

“ And why you call me?”

“ I just want to say I-“

“ Don’t, Don’t ever say that.”

“ But-“

“ Just please listen to me and I’m really tired, Mats.”

“ I’m so sorry..”

“ Hm, Benni?” 

“ Yeah?”

“ Promise something.”

“ What’s, Mats?”

“ Someday, in the next life or in another life. Promise me, promise me that we’ll make it, we’ll find each other.”

“ Mats-“

“ Just promise me, Benni.”

“ I promise you Mats, I promise you, yeah someday.”

and maybe someday will be our always.


End file.
